


Not without him.

by Colourfulou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourfulou/pseuds/Colourfulou
Summary: Louis and Harry are waiting for a happy ending that just seems to get further away.





	Not without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I’ve never let anyone read my stories before so...I really hope it’s alright.  
> I’ve also posted it on Wattpad @colourfulou  
> Enjoy!

"Louis! Louis! Can you hear me? Louis!"

Louis opened his eyes to find a distraught looking Niall above him. All he could feel was pain. It felt as though his whole body was engulfed in fire.

"Ni- what-what happened?"

His memory was fuzzy and he could barley comprehend what was happening. He looked around, finding his surroundings filled with police officers, firemen and ambulances pulling up in the distance. The previous events all started rushing back to him.

"H-Harry!" He managed to choke out through the bitter taste of blood in his mouth, "Where's Harry?"

"Stay still Louis. You're badly injured," said Niall trying to stop the never ending flow of blood that was escaping his friends battered body.

Louis wasn't listening, his eyes frantically searching for someone among the wreckage. He started pushing Niall away watching as the paramedics got closer. He still hadn't found Harry.

"Louis I'm trying to help you!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. He didn't seem so pale with all the little cuts and bruises, "You're bleeding and...and it won't stop...I don't—"

"I don't need you to help me! Go help Harry!" He screamed, "Harry!"

Niall lowered his gaze unable to look Louis in the eye, instead focusing on his hands that were covered in blood and gripping the wound on Louis side.

"Niall...where's Harry?" He asked panic taking over his body, "Where is he? Why aren't you helping him?!"

"Lou—'' His voice broke as he looked his best friend in the eye, seeing the desperation and hope that seemed to fade the longer they looked at each other.

"No," At first it was a whisper, barley audible. Then it was a scream, "No!"

"Louis..."

"No! No! No!"

"Louis I'm so sorry," he whispered.

The paramedics were now upon them, taking Niall's place, surrounding Louis and quickly trying to stop the bleeding. Louis wasn't helping the matter, considering he was pushing them away in his even more frantic search for Harry. Niall took a step back, his tears falling even harder than before.

"Please help him!" Louis' pleads sounded deafening even among the chaos, "Where's my Harry?!"

At that, Niall broke down, feeling his knees weaken from the pain in his heart and the small wounds that littered his body. Before he could hit the ground, he felt two pairs of arms engulfing him. He knew- without even looking -who they belonged to.  
He heard Liam say his name, trying to soothe him. Zayn stayed quiet, unable to tear his gaze away from Louis who had yet to stop screaming.

"Please...help him...help my Hazza..."

"Louis," Zayn finally spoke, "Harry he...he didn't make it—''

"No! He's not dead!" He was hysterical, "He needs your help...why aren't you helping him?!"

"Louis I'm so sorry," this time it was Liam who spoke. His voice sounded different, as if he was barley keeping it together. He then lowered his voice and spoke to Zayn, "I'm going to take Niall to the ambulance, okay? Will you be alright staying with Louis?"

"He is not dead! H-he can't be," Louis trailed off, his voice was hoarse from all the screaming. Zayn quickly nodded to Liam, startled by his friends screams, squeezing his hand before letting him go.

He watched as the paramedics were now trying to get Louis to the ambulance. The boy had now stopped fighting as they loaded him into the ambulance. His body just seemed to fall limp, resembling a broken doll that had been thrown around one too many times. His eyes were focused on one point, his gaze unwavering.  
It was a body.  
It was Harry. He was there, lying among the wreckage of the smashed up car. Louis let out a sob. He felt as if his heart had just been ripped out of his chest.

"Harry...please no..." His voice was barely heard, "my Harry..."

He still looked perfect, lying there in one of his many Gucci jumpers, the red from his blood prominent against his pale skin. He looked like an angel. So out of place among the chaotic scene unfolding around him.

Louis then realised they were about to close the doors and take him away from Harry, so he begun screaming again. Heart breaking screams that seemed to rip through his whole being.

"No don't leave him you bastards! You can't just leave him there!"

"Mr Tomlinson," said one of the paramedics, "he'll be taken care of."

"I can't leave him."

"We need to get you to the hospital right now."

"I can't leave him. I made him a fucking promise—''

"Louis please. Don't you leave us as well..." Said Zayn climbing into the vehicle, blocking Louis' view of Harry's lifeless body. His eyes were red and puffy, fresh tears staining his cheeks. "Please Lou."

Without giving him chance to speak, the doors were closed and they were driven away. One of the paramedics had done something to try and stop the bleeding, but the white cloth was starting to stain red. Louis' defeated gaze left his wound and focused on his friend.

"I promised him Zayn..."

"I know you did...but there's nothing you can do..."

"We are—were...fuck!" He exclaimed sounding worse by the second, "We were in love and...we never got to tell the world. How fucked up is that! I've never actually held my boyfriend's hand in public. I've never been able to take him out on a proper date. And now...now I never will.  
He deserved be—''

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! You loved him so much Lou. Just by you glancing at him, everyone could see how much you loved him. Half of the fans biggest 'Larry Stylinson' proof is just you looking at each other for fuck's sake. Because that was enough. You could never hide your love," Zayn spoke so passionately that it shocked Louis, "so don't you ever say that he deserved better. No one could ever love him as much as you do."

His words made Louis' seemingly never ending tears fall once more. He couldn't help it, he was so overwhelmed by every thing that had happened and was still happening. He felt like he had no control over his body. He felt as though his mind had yet to comprehend the severity of everything. The only thing he could focus on at the moment was Harry. That only made him feel worse.

"Well..." he mumbled unsure how to respond, "do you think he knew all that?"

"Of course he did!" Zayn exclaimed, unable to believe that he would ask such a question, as if it wasn't totally obvious, "you told him you loved him about fifty times a day, if not more."

"Does that mean he would have said yes...?" Asked Louis with a sad smile that left just as quickly as it had appeared.

"What? Yes to what?"

"Well...I was going to ask him to marry me." He painfully moved his hand to the pocket of his jacket, being moved slightly by the movement of the vehicle. His vision seemed blurred around the edges. "Can't believe it's still here," he mumbled, pulling out a small black box.

"How long had you been planning on asking him?" Zayn's voice was gentle. He had noticed the small smile on his friend's face as he played with the box between his fingers. He wanted to keep him smiling as long as possible, he didn't want it to disappear again.

"A few years ago. I just never seemed to find the right moment." Just like that the smile was gone. "I was going to give him it tonight...I realised that there was never going to be a perfect moment, but I love him and he loves me, that was good enough."

"The ring's beautiful Lou. He will— would have loved it," he winced, keeping his gaze on the ring, hoping he hadn't upset him even more.

Louis barely even noticed. His eyelids felt heavy and he was suddenly really tired. "Only the best for my Harry..."

"Come on mate. Stay awake, we're nearly there," Zayn said trying to stay calm as he noticed Louis' eyes starting to close, his grip on the ring loosening. The bandage was almost completely stained in blood.

"...'m tired," he mumbled, "I want Harry..."

"Can you hurry up!" Zayn shouted to the driver, starting to panic. "He can barely keep his eyes open!"

"We're almost there," replied a voice from the front. Louis was trying to drown out the noise. Exhaustion was taking over his body and he'd be asleep by now if it wasn't for someone shouting repeatedly in his ear.

"Stay awake Louis!"

"Tired..."

"Please...stay with us...we're almost there."

He just wanted to sleep. He couldn't understand why they wouldn't let him rest. Or what was happening. It felt as though a hand was pulling him away from the pain, away from everything, but as soon as he heard Zayn's voice, it let go and he was pushed back. It was maddening.

"Hey Lou," The hand let go again, "why don't you tell me how you were going to propose?"

"Propose?" he questioned, feeling confused.

"Yeah...to Harry..."

"Oh right..." he sighed, his voice sounded distant, as if someone else was talking instead of him. "I don't know...I nearly did it then and there in the car. He was smiling at me...I can still see him..."

Zayn let out a sob unable to keep it in, remembering a conversation he'd had with Harry last week. Harry had thought Louis was never going to propose and had voiced his concerns to him. He wished he had known. He wished he could have done something, or at least told Louis to hurry up and ask.

"I love him," whispered Louis so quietly it went unheard. His eyes shutting again.

"What Lou?" asked Zayn, seeing his lips move but unable to hear. He felt as the ambulance came to a stop, the doors rapidly being opened, "Stay awake, we're here."

"I love him," he tried to whisper louder, but the words were lost as he was pulled out of the vehicle, the little box slipping through his fingers. His eyes were now closed.

Zayn watched it all, distraught at being unable to help, as his friend was taken away from him. There was nothing he could've done and he knew deep down that it was too late. He had seen how Louis' eyes had closed and how his body had stilled. Something about it looked so final. No one would ever stare into those startling blue eyes full of emotion, or see that smile that seemed to light up the room, again. 

He was gone.

He just hadn't found the strength to keep fighting. He couldn't, not without him. Not without his Harry.

 

 

THE END


End file.
